


Staying Busy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Innocence, Kid Fic, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Some Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam and Dean are bored and alone in the motel. They go through John's bags looking for something to do.





	Staying Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Track This_  
>  Sam and Dean are looking through John's stuff when they notice a few odd objects... And they just have to figure out what they do.
> 
>  
> 
> _I picture a young Dean(8-11) and Sam(4-7) playing with a vibrator (John has it for WHATEVER reason) innocently, not knowing what they are doing. Can add a young Castiel( Older or younger- Don't care) for an AU if the author wants. I would also like John catching them and being absolutely mortified by the situation._
> 
>  
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/64480.html?thread=20418784#t20418784

Sam and Dean were bored. There were no parks near-by (not that they were allowed to go to them without their father.) There were no cartoons on, right now. (The Motel didn't have cable.) Where Jerry Springer could be funny, it was boring when it was the second time you had seen the episode.

Neither had wanted to watch Days of Our Lives. So, Dean had to come up with a creative idea to keep his little brother (and himself) entertained. The only thing he could think of was... go through their dad's suitcase. (Not the special one, Dad always took that with him.)

They wrinkled their noses at the sight, when they encountered his white underwear. 

"They're huge," Sam giggled, as he stretched a pair before tossing them to the side. They rolled their eyes at the knives, not really being flustered or interested in them. They weren't even switchblades.

No, what drew their attention was 2 bags. One with a long V word, and the other a short A word.

"What does it say?" the ever so innocent 4-year-old asked.

Dean shrugged and looked at the word. "An-an-all. Anall!"

"Wow, what does it do?"

Another shrug and a frown as they inspected it. "Dad talks about missing Anall log T.V. So, maybe we have to put it on the T.V. to make it anall log?" Dean hypothesized.

"Let's do it. I bet Daddy will be so happy to see anall log stuff. What is Anall Log?"

"I don't know. I haven't been teached that, yet."

"Look! It shakes when you turn the nob."

"Cool," Dean whispered in awe as he took the vibrating anall log thingy and set it on top of the T.V. Well, he tried, but it kept vibrating off.

"Maybe you need to glue it?"

"Good thinking, I saw some anall glue at the bottom over here," Dean muttered has he dove back into his father's suit case. He pulled out the anall glue and 2 things that looked like funny (and huge) pee-pees.

"What are _those_?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Not sure, but they have the same sucky cups that Garfield has. Now, let's try the glue," Dean said as he carefully put a huge drop of 'glue' on top of the T.V. and tried to make the Anall log thingy stick.

"Is it bad glue?"

"I think so. It's not sticking, just slipping. Hand me those sucker ones," he ordered.

"Here," Sam chirped proudly, holding the two things with suction cups out for his brother.

Dean took one, licked the cup and stuck on top of the TV. He did the same thing with the other, making sure they were close, then secured the vibrating anall log thingy in the middle. "Does dad have any tape?"

"Think so, whatcha gonna do?" Sammy asked as he looked for the tape.

"Gonna tape them together, just in case," Dean informed his brother as he looked at the contraption with narrowed eyes.

"Here, he only has duck tape. Do they call it duck tape, because it is made out of ducks?"

"No, I think they use it on duck coops."

"Like a chicken coop?"

"Yup, 'cept they have to be near a pond; so, the baby ducks can go swimming," he explained as he wrapped the things with duct tape.

"Does it work?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned on the T.V. He frowned when nothing changed. "Maybe dad has to fix the settings. He should be home soon. He promised you chicken."

"Chi-ck-en," Sammy chanted as he bounced and twirled the anall things forgotten.

"Let's clean-up, before he comes back," Dean ordered as they rushed to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces. Then rushed back in and re-stuffed their dad's stuff back into the bags. 

The front door opened just as soon as they sipped the last zipper. "Welcome back, dad," they chanted in unison.

"Did you two behave?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes, and we made you something," Sam told him with a puffed-out chest.

"Oh, you did, did you? What did you make me?" he had to smile. His boys came up with the most interesting things to keep busy.

"Come look!"

The boys both looked at their father with a worried shocked look on their faces, as he turned red and choked on air. "Sorry daddy, I know you like watching anall log t.v. so, we wanted to surprise you. I think the glue is bad though, it wouldn't stick the vibrating one down," Dean explained looking down at his toes.

John felt awful for shaming the boys, but he was having a hard time not trying to die of laughter. "I... uhhh... I had them hidden, because they are... broke? Yeah, broken. I have to send them to a special store to get fixed. Thank you, boys, for trying to fix it," explaining as he took his toys down. He knew that his boys had meant well, but he also knew he would have to throw all three away once they were asleep. He would surely die laughing every time he saw the anall monstrosity the boys put together.

He ushered them into the kitchenette, set down the bucket of chicken to eat, and smiled as his boys told him everything about their day. 'Note to self: padlock your damned bags,' he thought to himself as he smiled at his hyper boys. Maybe next time he would pop for a place with a pool. Surely, they would cause him less of a headache than he had right now.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Both boys are young and very innocent.


End file.
